the_joshua_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fun Begins
The Fun Begins is an upcoming Joshua video series. About The series takes place before the special and series of The Joshua Video. Every episode is a full length special. This series takes place from 2010 to 2014. Episodes #The Holidays Begin - Joshua gets ready for Thanksgiving and Christmas. #New Year and Wintertime - New Years Day is being celebrated. #Fun and Birthday Time! #Joshua's Party Game #Easter Fun and Mother's Day! - Easter happens at Dorothy's. #Summertime and Swimming #Friday Time! - Fun and activities happen. #Fun Times and a Birthday #August Time! #Fun Family Time at Home #The Trip to Betty Lou's House #Heading to South Dakota #Seeing South Dakota #Iowa Days #More Iowa Days #Leaving Iowa #Maverick the Kitten and More - Victoria and Ben have a new kitten. Joshua and the family get to meet him. #Painting the New House - Joshua and the family paint Victoria and Ben's new house. Unlisted Episodes #Some Thanksgiving Fun! - While the family plays Rook, Joshua sings while they play. They have Thanksgiving breakfast in the morning, then Joshua sings a song about Maverick. #Getting Ready for Thanksgiving - #Thanksgiving Dinner Fun! - Danny, Joshua, and Dorothy put on some Christmas music while getting ready for the dinner, including people arriving at Dorothy's House. #Crazy Fun with Kids! - The kids go crazy and play news. #Thanksgiving Dinner Dismiss - Kids have even more fun. Everyone leaves to go home, except for some people. #Fun with Two Kids! - Joshua and Kaleb play together before Kaleb leaves. #Setting Up the Christmas Tree! #Victoria's Birthday 2011 - The family celebrates Victoria's birthday at a Restaurant and a house. #Victoria's Birthday Dismiss #Christmas Breakfast 2011 - Christmas Breakfast 2011 is held. #Christmas at Victoria and Ben's House #New Years 2012 #Restaurant Fun - The beginning of 2012 has arrived. February 29th is being celebrated. More things happen. #Maverick Returns #Blue Grass Birthday! #Continuation of Mom's Birthday #Joshua's Birthday 2012!* - Joshua's birthday returns. Note: This is a 40 minute special. #Egg Hunt 2012! - An egg hunt is held somewhere. #Easter at Dorothy's 2012! - Easter 2012 takes place at Dorothy's house. #Playtime at Easter 2012! - Kids play at the backyard #Easter 2012 Dismiss #Apples to Apples on Easter - Joshua and Dorothy play Apples to Apples on Easter. #More Apples to Apples on Easter - Joshua and Dorothy play more Apples to Apples on Easter. #Easter Night 2012 #Mother's Day Breakfast 2012 #Eating Time for Mother's Day! #Memorial Day Observed 2012 #Fun Moments at the Pool #Crazy Moments at the Pool #Conversations and Laughter - Some people have conversations while Wyatt and Joshua run around. #Joshua and Andre #Fireworks 2012* - The family watches Fireworks. #Fun and Activities Upstairs - The kids have fun and have activities upstairs. #Snack Time and Fun Outside! - The people have snack time and kids go play outside. #Pictures and More Fun! - Kids and people have fun on Day 2, 3, and 4. #Day 5 of Fun - The last day of fun and activities come. #Danny's Birthday 2012 and More - The family celebrates Danny's birthday. #Pool Time Before Storm #Kids Have Fun at Sandy's House #The Last Fun Times at Sandy's #Family Feud on TV #Ben's Birthday 2012 #Wilson County Fair 2012! #Wilson County Fair Night 2012! #Labor Day 2012! A Trip to Atlanta: Unlisted Episodes #A Wonderful Ride - The family and Sandy goes to Atlanta to see the Braves game. #Pick up Time! - The family stops to pick up Victoria and Ben. #On the Road Again! - The family and Sandy heads back on the highways again. #Heading to Atlanta - The family and Sandy make it to Atlanta to see the Braves game. #Leaving Atlanta - The family and Sandy leaves Atlanta. #Back to the Roads! - The family and Sandy leave Cracker Barrel and head north on Interstate 75. #Almost Home! - The family and Sandy are almost home. Unlisted Episodes #Fun After the Trip - Joshua is at Dorothy's House having a fun time. Joshua plays pretend. #Watching Dog Sports #Joshua Has Fun and Pretends #Joshua and Dorothy #More Fun With Joshua and Dorothy #Joshua and Dorothy Again #Baby Ella Pictures #Joshua, Dorothy, and the Perfume #Kids Go Crazy October! #Joshua and Dorothy Moments #Kids and Fun on Sunday #The Day Before Fall Festival #Fall Festival 2012 #Fall Festival 2012 Games #Fall Festival 2012 Fun #Fun at Dorothy's and More #Painting Outside #Spending Time with Dorothy #Making a Song #Funny Moments with Dorothy #Heading to Another Fall Festival #The Cake Walk #The Hay Ride* - The family and the other people go on a hay ride. Note: This is a 40 minute special. #The Card Game - Some of the family play cards while Joshua has fun. #Heading to Billy's House - The family heads to Billy's house. #Kids Play at Billy's House - The kids go crazy at Billy's house. #The Fun of Kids #Time to Leave Billy's House! #Sunday Lunch and More #Joshua and Maxine #Kids Go Crazy November! #Music and Fun #More Fun Outside Unlisted Episodes #Thanksgiving Eve 2012 #Thanksgiving Breakfast 2012 #Thanksgiving Fun 2012 #More Thanksgiving Fun 2012 #Busy on Thanksgiving 2012 #More Busy Thanksgiving 2012 #People Have Arrived! #Thanksgiving Dinner 2012 #Playtime on Thanksgiving! #Thanksgiving Dinner 2012 Dismiss Unlisted Episodes #Dorothy's Christmas Decorating #Victoria's Birthday 2012 #Christmas Breakfast 2012 #Kids Go Crazy December! #Christmas Dinner 2012 at Home* - The family celebrates Christmas and an Anniversary at home. #Christmas Eve 2012 - Christmas Play #Christmas Eve 2012 - Presents and Fun # # # Unlisted Episodes #New Year 2013 - The family celebrates New Year 2013. Unlisted Episodes #Christmas Bash! - The family celebrates Christmas once again! Unlisted Episodes #New Year 2013 - The family celebrates New Year 2013. #The 2013 History - Some more 2013 history is told. #New Year 2014 - The family celebrates New Year 2014. #The 2014 History - Some 2014 history is told all the way to before November. Characters *Joshua *Carolyn *Danny *Dorothy *Victoria *Ben More people have been confirmed, but are not revealed yet.